Just Scars
by Hellion728
Summary: L is in Iraq and Light is his boyfriend in America. When there's a bombing where L is stationed the two loose contact. Light can't help but worry whether or not L was caught in the attack. What happened to L? Is he alive? LxLight, AU. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Yay, my second Death Note fic!

This is just going to be a two-shot and as you may have noticed, it's only rated T. That is because there will be no explicit sex scene. There will be a hot make-out scene in the next part, but that's it. This takes place in America, but Light's still Japanese and L's still British.

I got the idea for this from something that I saw on Google Images from some site in a language I can't understand, so unfortunately I can't really credit the artist. =/ I will post the link to it in my profile.

Okay, enough of the author's note. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. Neither do I own the art piece that inspired this story. I only own the random ideas that popped into my head when I saw it. I also do not own the USMC, or any branch of the US military, for that matter.

*~*~*~*

**Chapter One**

_Pain._

_That was the first thing the man noticed when he woke up. The searing pain in his left calf. Confusion rocked his brain. Where was he? What happened? All he could feel was the weight of a heavy rigid object on top of his leg and the burning sensation that enveloped the right side of his body. It took all his strength not to scream, to let the world know of his pain, but he somehow managed. Somehow, he knew it was vital to stay quiet and not to make a sound._

_Slowly the blurred shapes moving about in front of his eyes started to clear. There was human-like form lying not far from where he was. Behind the still body was an opening with Light shinning into the small dark space. The next thing he noticed was the bright flames a little way away from the opening, dancing across the desert floor. Then it all came crashing down._

_Driving down the road. His platoon laughing and joking as the Jeep barreled across the dirt. The sound of something being lit on fire. The sudden realization of what had happened lighting up the faces of his men. The explosion. The turning over of the Jeep. The screams and yells of horror as the soldiers flew through the air. The air being knocked out of his lungs as he was thrown to the ground, the truck flipping and landing over him. Luckily for him they had the roof down and there was a gap of space that he fit in._

_He felt the blood pooling around his head and his thoughts swimming through what was left of his consciousness. He was going to pass out, he knew it. He also knew that something heavy was on his leg and digging into his flesh, and that the truck was on fire. If help didn't come soon, he would die there._

_Then as he fainted, thoughts of his lover swamped into his mind._

_The boy's face, his laugh, how his brilliant eyes would light up when he saw him. The way his youthful skin felt against his own, the way the teenager tasted, the way they would curl up, happy to be together, after making love._

_Tears filled his eyes as he thought of the boy. He may never see him again. It sent an aching through his chest worse than anything physical he was feeling right now. He wanted to see his lover again. Just one more time. He would give anything for that one moment alone, holding his slight frame to his._

_He had never told the teen how he really felt towards him. How he loved him so, so much. But it was too late for that now. He may never see the beautiful amber-eyed boy again._

_Slipping into blackness, one name, one face, consumed his mind._

_Light…._

*~*~*~*

L woke with a start and lifted his head off of the glass. He was shaking a little, sweating slightly, but his eyes were screaming with the inner pain of his most recent nightmare.

_Three weeks._

It had been three weeks since it had happened. The car bombing in Iraq. Since he had almost died.

Taking a deep breath to help calm his nerves, L sat up straight in his seat. His dog tags made a slight clinking sound as he did so, drawing the attention of the passenger across the aisle from him.

L ignored the woman, knowing she was staring at him. They all had. He never liked attention when it was good, when he was normal, but it was even worse now. Now he was abnormal.

The healing cut that ran down from in front of his ear, over his jaw, down his neck, and into his shirt couldn't have drawn more attention in the streets than if he had worn a suit of flashing lights with horns that went off every time he put his foot down. It may have been healing, but it was very noticeable. The redness of the skin around said cut was just another grotesque feature that highlighted the wound.

Okay, maybe _grotesque_ wasn't the right word. It wasn't _that_ bad. It was nothing like it had been a few weeks prior, when it had looked like a really bad sunburn that may or may not have been infected. It had now been faded to a light red, as if his skin had only been slightly flushed from the sun. But just because it didn't look monstrous, didn't mean L had to like it.

And as if that weren't enough, thanks to the crumpled metal of the Jeep that cut into his leg, the limp, no matter how slight now, he had just gave everyone another reason to turn their gazes to him.

Turning his eyes out into the blackness of the night, L took comfort in the fact that he would be home soon, back to his apartment where he could take a shower, curl up in his bed, and go to sleep.

'_No,'_ L corrected himself. _'Me and _Light's_ apartment, where I can take a shower with my lover, make love to him in _our_ bed, and go to sleep with him in my arms.'_

Just as a small smile of longing started to creep over L's lips at the thought of seeing the auburn haired boy again, a single, strangling doubt crept into his mind.

'_But what if he doesn't want me?'_

The smile that had started to appear on L's face was wiped away and replaced with a sad, distressed frown. His eyes wanted to tear up just at the thought, but he refused to let them. Swallowing the anguished feelings, L couldn't help but run through a short list of reasons Light wouldn't want him back in his life.

There was the fact that L hadn't written a letter to him, e-mailed him, or even made a lousy long distance phone call to him. Throughout L's entire time overseas they had relayed massages back and forth, saying how much they missed each other and how they couldn't wait to be back in the other's company. During his time in the hospital, L had received at least twenty e-mails, written letters, and phone calls from Light. All of them had gone unanswered. L couldn't bring himself to contact the teen. He didn't want to frighten him with the fact that he had almost been killed in a car bombing. He knew Light would panic and try to get him to resign from the Marines. Which brought L to his second point.

Before he had departed, he and Light had had a fight about him leaving. Of course, they had both apologized in their countless letters, but this was sure to fuel start round two.

Light didn't want L to be in the Corp. anymore. Light understood that he had been in the armed forces since he was eighteen, but he wanted L out of the danger. He didn't want to have to see his lover leaving for months at a time, not knowing if he was coming back of not.

L understood Light's concerns, he really did. But L never really knew anything but the military. His father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather, and so on and so forth had all been in some branch of the military. L knew he could easily become a detective like Light was—he knew more than a few places that would hire him right away, for he had received several offers already—but it just felt…._wrong._

Sure, after he finally did retire from the Marines he had every intention of going into detective work. But it was just too early for him to consider it just yet…. Wasn't it?

L caught his reflection in the glass window of the bus, and had to suppress a shudder. Maybe it wasn't too early. But even if he had contacted Light, even if he did start thinking about getting out, would it make any difference?

L's third point was the one he was most worried about. He had never been one to really care about his appearance, but he knew that Light did. Light liked things neat and orderly. He liked things perfect. And L wasn't.

The ugly laceration down the right side of L's face would be constant reminder to him—and Light, if he decided to stay after seeing the hideous thing—about what had happened. It would definitely leave a scar. There was no denying it.

L knew that the thought of Light leaving him because he had a cut was a bit paranoid, but he couldn't help it. Light had always said how he loved L's clean flawless skin. And now it was battered. _Flawed._ He didn't want Light seeing him like this.

L didn't have much longer to dwell on his worries. The bus rolled to a stop and he picked up his bag off the floor. Taking a deep breath, L tried to push his nerves aside as he stepped off the bus, heading toward the apartment he hoped Light was still waiting for him at.

*~*~*~*

Light tried to concentrate on the words on the screen but couldn't. His mind was swamped with thoughts that he couldn't shake out of his head. Even sleep didn't provide the peace of mind that Light wished for. And it was all L's fault.

Light couldn't help but worry himself every day because of the man. They had always massaged each other back and forth through e-mails and phone calls, even hand written letters when L was in an area where technology wasn't always the best. But three weeks ago the communication suddenly went cold.

Light had been worried when L hadn't replied to his e-mail three weeks ago. At first he had just brushed it off as L suddenly going to one of those areas where he couldn't receive it and tried to tell himself not to worry. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened.

And he had been right.

Two days later when he was watching the news he looked up to see that the current story was about a platoon of Marines traveling west in Iraq and they had been bombed. Their Jeep had been rigged to go off an hour after the vehicle started, and it had done its job. The truck had been flipped over and set on fire, killing two out of the five Marines it carried. The other three were all in the hospital. But neither names nor pictures were released, of the wounded or the dead.

Light had just about burst into tears when he saw the all but disintegrated Jeep when they flashed to a quick video shot by a reporter. The flames had distorted the metal and charred it to a sickening black colour that resembled charcoal. More fire was blazing around the overturned wreckage, where parts of the moving bomb had detached from the whole and flown through the air.

Light hadn't heard the rest of the story. When it cut back to the news anchor he let out a loud sob he had been trying to hold back. Only one thought registered in his mind. Only one face flashed in his memories.

L.

L was a Marine. L was in Iraq. L would have been traveling west two days ago, when the bombing had occurred. L was in a platoon of five men….

Light had let out sob after sob of worried agony. L could have been in that Jeep. And he more than likely was. L could be fatally wounded. L could be gone.

Those were the only things Light could think about for the past three weeks. And each day that went by his worries deepened. L wasn't replying to any of his e-mails or phone calls.

Tonight was no better than any of the others. In fact, it was worse.

Sighing and trying to push away those thoughts Light tried to concentrate on a situation that he could control. The catching of criminals.

Light's cases had suffered a bit with his thoughts consumed by L 24/7. He still solved them with ease, but it took a little longer with his mind only just in it.

Forcing his mind back on his cases again, Light started typing quickly again, sending all of his evidence to the chief of police—his father—that was sure to send away the rapist that had victimized three women before the pattern left by him had been picked up.

Just as was starting in on another one there was a knock on the door. Sighing annoyed, he got up and walked over to the door.

'_What now?'_ he thought irritably with his hand on the knob.

Light almost passed out from light-headedness when he saw who was on the other side.

Light almost didn't recognize him. His dark eyes were weary and careful, his jaw set in an anxious line. The deep cut down the side of his face and the slight burn that highlighted it traveled down into his shirt. He had almost all of his weight on his right leg, no doubt an injury from the same accident that had put the wound on his beautiful face.

Light couldn't speak. He opened his mouth to say something, but his throat constricted. He took in a big gulp of air and swallowed, but it didn't help the lump in his throat that was keeping him from talking.

The man's eyes became even more guarded. Light knew immediately what the onyx-eyed beauty thought Light's reaction was toward. He thought Light was horrified by his wounds. But he couldn't have been more wrong.

Before Light could gather enough control to speak, L broke the tense silence hanging in the air between them.

"Hi, Light."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Just have a warning. Like I said in the previous chapter, there will be no explicit sex scene, but there will be an intense make-out session. It's kind of long, for I couldn't contain myself. And in case you hadn't guessed already, it's between two men. So if you're not into that kind of thing, stop reading. If you don't like it and you keep reading, that's your fault. So don't yell at me. Anyway. Moving on.

This will be the last part of this story, so I hope you guys like it.

*~*~*~*

**Chapter Two**

"Hi, Light."

The named teen still couldn't speak. His lover whom he thought to be possibly dead or fatally wounded and in a hospital in Iraq was standing in front of him, alive and breathing. Light started shaking slightly as his mind spun. He couldn't be dreaming, could he? He hoped to whatever god there might be that he wasn't. Light couldn't take his eyes off of the black haired man, though. It was only when his vision started to blur that he realized he was biting his lip to hold back a sob and he tried to reign in the tears threatening to spill over.

L saw the tears, though. He picked up his bag that was lying on the floor beside him and stepped forward. Light also stepped back to let him through and L tossed his bag to the side again.

Stepping toward his lover, L wrapped his arms around the shaking teen, pressing their bodies together. L closed his eyes and took a deep breath, indescribable amounts of joy welling up in his chest as he held the one he loved close after months of being apart.

"Don't cry," L whispered gently into the amber eyed teen's ear.

Light couldn't hold back the sob anymore. He let it escape his throat, along with the warm tears from his eyes. He wrapped his arms gently around L's back, aware of the wounds that must be concealed by his clothes and how sore he must be. Burying his face into the crook of L's neck, Light breathed in his wonderful scent. It reminded him of sweets. He could never get enough of that smell.

L winced slightly as Light's arms wound around his sore back, but he forced himself to relax. He had wanted the boy's touch for so long, and he wasn't about to make the teen think that he didn't want that touch. L drew Light closer to him, starting to soothingly rub his back.

"Shh…." L murmured quietly, trying to calm the boy. He knew how shocking it must be for him. There was no doubt a report on the accident on the news, and Light no doubt saw it. Said boy sobbed again and L started rocking him gently back and forth, still rubbing his hand in small circles on his back. "It's okay," he whispered.

Light tried to take a deep breath, but more sobs wracked his chest. He tried desperately to get a grip on himself, to calm down. But the tears were flowing harder as L spoke soothingly to him and as his hands worked slowly on Light's back.

They stood there for a couple of minutes before Light had calmed down enough to get a decent gasp of air. Forcing his tears to stop and gathering up his voice, Light reluctantly pushed away from the warmth of L's embrace. Meeting the black haired man in the eye, Light raised one of his hands towards L's face. He gently brushed the cut there with his finger tips, noting how L flinched slightly. Light couldn't help but ask a question that he already knew the answer to.

"What happened?"

L sighed, which hurt his chest. Whether it was from his immense happiness or his bruised ribs, he didn't know. Letting his arms fall from Light completely, L looked away. He knew this conversation was coming, but that didn't mean that he wanted it to happen. "Go into the living room," he replied quietly. "I'll tell you."

*~*~*~*

Light stared at L, dumbstruck. He had heard about what happened on the news, but he needed to hear it from L himself. But the last thing he expected was to be on the verge on crying again. He thought that since he already knew what happened and L was just verifying it, he would be fine. But he was wrong. It was ten times worse than hearing it on the TV.

"Why didn't you e-mail me?" he found himself whispering. "Or call? _Something?"_

"I didn't want you to worry," L answered honestly, not able to look the other in the eye.

Light couldn't help but glare at his lover. "So you thought it was batter to scare me half to death?" he retorted hotly. "I didn't hear from you for three weeks, L! And then you come home like this? If you had told me what happened, yes I would've been worried, but at least I wouldn't have thought you were dead!" Light's voice cracked a little and his eyes started to water, but he held back the tears.

"I'm sorry," L whispered, his own eyes watering. "I just…."

"What?" Light snapped. When the harsh word left his mouth he wished he could take them back. He hadn't meant to sound so angry. But he was just so upset he couldn't help it.

L's tears escaped his eyes as Light's harsh tone cut through him. "I didn't want you to see me like this," he murmured.

Light felt his heartbreak as L's tears dropped onto the floor. Feeling his anger dissipate, he got up and sat next to L on the couch. "It's not that bad," he reassured his lover in a murmur. He raised his hand gently to caress L's face, but the older man turned his head away.

"I'm ugly," L said ripping Light's heart to shreds.

Cuddling closer to the raven haired man, Light put his head on L's shoulder and put his arm lightly around him. "They'll just be scars," he murmured, nuzzling closer to the one he had missed so dearly. He was careful about the burns still visible on L's neck, putting his head a little in front of them. "They'll heal. And you've never been more beautiful."

Gingerly lifting his arm and putting it over Light, L brought the auburn haired teen closer to him still. He had craved this closeness for months. He turned his face into Light's hair and could smell his coconut lime shampoo. "You're lying," he said flatly, breathing in more of his lover's scent while playing with the hair at the base of Light's neck.

"I'm not," the younger man replied. His eyes watered slightly as he felt affection envelop him as L played gently with his hair. He knew he was being emotional, but he couldn't help it. He had wanted to have a moment like this with L for so long.

Feeling a shaky breath leave Light and wetness on his shirt, L stopped playing with the boy's hair and leaned away a little. "Are you crying?" he asked gently.

Light leaned away and nodded slightly. Looking down, he responded, "I haven't seen you in six months. I've missed you so much."

L sighed lightly and shifted his position so he was facing Light more fully. Gently running his hand down Light's jaw, the black haired man slid his hand under his chin and tilted Light's head up. Leaning forward, he captured those trembling lips that he had craved and dreamed about.

Light's breath hitched as L's lips met his own. His heartbeat quickened as his eyes slid closed. Their lips moved gently, molding together as if they were fashioned for each other. Light started to lean into the kiss when L pulled away, but only slightly. Light whimpered at the loss of contact with his long absent lover.

L moved his hand from under Light's chin back to his jaw. Resting his forehead against the younger's, he moved his thumb to tease Light's lips. "I missed you, too," he breathed quietly before moving his thumb and reclaiming Light's mouth.

Light didn't miss his chance this time. Immediately he leaned forward, accepting L's kiss eagerly.

A minute went by and the air around them grew heated. Light moaned as L slid his tongue out to lick hus bottom lip. It wasn't too long until L asked for entrance, but Light wasn't going to let him just yet. Keeping his lips firmly shut, Light pulled away, looking up and meeting the confused black eyes of the other. Smirking, Light dipped his head and grazed his teeth against L's Adam's apple.

L moaned and a shiver of pleasure went down his spine. He felt Light licking the teeth marks now adorning his neck and he grabbed the teen's sides. As Light continued nipping and licking his neck, L slipped his hands under his shirt, running his fingertips gently across the tanned skin.

Light lifted his head and let out another moan as L's hands worked on his sides. Panting slightly, Light laid his head on L's shoulder, reveling in the feeling of having his lover's hands on him. Reaching his arm across, Light laid it on L's other shoulder and squeezed slightly, while his other hand gripped L's jeans.

L could feel the pleasure coursing through Light as the teen's hands gripped him. Dipping his head L started to copy Light's earlier actions onto the teen's own neck, receiving soft sighs of pleasure as Light tilted his head back to give L better access. L felt his jeans become uncomfortably tight as Light's hand started to knead into his thigh. He knew that he couldn't go on like this much longer. He needed Light now.

Pulling back and receiving another louder whimper from Light, L bent down and kissed the amber eyed boy as he looked up. Light seemed to understand as he wrapped his arms around L's neck. Sliding slowly off the couch and standing up, L brought Light with him.

Light felt L's need as the two of them pushed together and his own became more apparent. He sighed and opened his mouth, granting L's tongue permission to explore his mouth freely. L didn't hesitate, sweeping his muscle into the wet cavern, gliding it across Light's own tongue and both of them moaned.

L wrapped his arms around Light as he took a step backward toward the bedroom. Light followed eagerly, pushing against L even harder in the midst of his passion. Feeling his left injured leg buckle beneath him, L broke the kiss and he quickly caught himself on a nearby wall and righted himself.

"I'm sorry," Light whispered, guilt shinning in his eyes.

L smiled at the younger and brought him close again. "It's fine," he whispered back, kissing Light with all the passion he felt for the teen. He could still feel the guilt the teen felt and slipped his hands beneath Light's shirt again.

Gasping, Light pulled away and tilted his head back. His breathing quickened and he knew L was trying to distract him from his guilt from making him stumble. And it was working, as L moved his hands up and across Light's chest, brushing his nipples with his thumbs. Letting out another moan, Light arched into L's touch.

Smiling at the pleasure etched into Light's face, L moved his hands back down to the hem of the teen's shirt and lifted it over his head, exposing his beautiful chest. He caught Light's flush as he stared at the flawless skin, moving his hands across it delicately.

Light leaned forward, unable to take the little touches anymore. He needed L. He needed to feel L inside of him, the two of them moving as one. Taking L's lips with his own Light let the older know what he wanted. L didn't hesitate and pulled away from the wall and started toward the bedroom again.

They barely made it, stopping at each wall to touch each other and tear another piece of clothing from the other's body. They were both fully disrobed by the time L pushed Light down onto the bed. Light crawled up to the middle, looking lustfully at his partner. L quickly followed, lying on top of him. Finally where they wanted to be the two locked passion-filled gazes, becoming completely lost in each other.

*~*~*~*

L looked down at Light, who was curled up beside him with his leg thrown over L's waist. L shivered a little as Light's fingers traveled from his collar bone to the side, following the wound there. Light then retraced the path, going back up, only barely caressing the wounded skin.

"They're almost healed," Light murmured against L's neck, where Light's head was currently placed. His hot breath ghosted over L's skin, sending another shiver through him.

"They'll be gone in a few more weeks," L replied, sounding detached.

Light paused in moving his hand and tilted his head a little to look up and L. "Why do you hate them so much?" Light wondered out loud.

L didn't meet Light's eyes. "I told you," he sighed. "They're ugly."

"And I told you," Light countered, "you're beautiful."

"You're lying," L repeated for the second time that night.

"I think you're lying," Light said, pushing himself up on his elbow. He looked down at his lover, who was looking away from him. Light ran his hand gently down L's chest. "What is it?" he asked gently. "Really?"

L let out a sigh and turned toward Light. Looking up at the teen, L drew in a deep breath before speaking. "I love you."

Light's breath hitched a little before slightly speeding up, along with his heart. L had never said something like that before. Sure, they told each other all the time that they really enjoyed each other's company and that they wanted to be together for a long time, but they had never proclaimed the reason. That they loved each other.

"You…. You love me?" Light repeated weakly.

"Yes," L whispered gently, looking Light in the eye.

"And…. And that's the problem?" Light asked, feeling hurt crawl into his chest.

"Yes."

Feeling his throat constrict and his eyes start to water, Light unwrapped his leg from across L's body. He rolled over onto his back, away from L. How dare L? Claim to love him, and then say that it was Light's fault that…. What _was_ L claiming Light did wrong? Light didn't know, but he didn't really care at the moment. All he knew was that L was blaming him for something and it hurt. It hurt like Hell.

L realized how his words had sounded to Light. He turned over sorely, his aching muscles screaming in protest. His dog tags rattled as the dropped from his chest. He faced Light, propping himself up on his elbow and putting his head in his hand. He reached over and caressed Light's bare arm, but Light tensed. Light sighed. "I didn't mean it like that," L murmured, his hand still resting on Light's arm. "It's just…. Scars will always remind me of what happened. Every time I look at myself, I'll have to remember. And I want to forget about it."

Light nodded. That was sensible enough. Light would feel the same way, were the situation reversed. He wouldn't have to deal with remembering something like that every day of his life. "And what do I have to do with it?" he asked.

"You're the reason I want to forget," L said, looking down at the bed between them. He saw his dog tags swinging slightly in time with his pulse. "I don't want to be caught up in the past. I want to look forward to the future." Looking up, L looked at Light's face. Though the teen wasn't facing him, L could see that he was looking sideways at him. Reaching his hand up, L gently caressed Light's face with the back of his fingers. "With you," he added in a whisper.

Light couldn't remove his gaze from L's. It took a few seconds for Light to register what L had said, and still a few more to totally digest them. "L…." Feeling his eyes water for the umpteenth time that night, Light turned his head towards his lover.

The two stared at each other. They were both silent, neither wanting to break the trance-like state they were both in. Finally Light took a deep breath and spoke. "You're serious." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," L replied, looking Light straight in the eye.

Sighing shakily, Light turned toward L again, pushing him down gently. He lay down on L's chest, nuzzling up to his neck. He threw his arm over the black haired man's chest, his leg bending up to rest on L's hip. L wrapped his arms around Light, holding him close. Picking up L's dog tags from his chest, Light read them for the thousandth time. Turning them around in his hand, Light's spoke quietly. "I love you, too." L tightened his grip on Light a little and Light snuggled closer still to the older man.

No other words were exchanged. The two stayed silent for a long time before Light felt drowsy and closed his eyes. Within seconds, the teen was asleep and L started playing with the hair at the base of Light's neck. He gazed down at his sleeping love, as the boy's words rang through his head.

Tonight definitely didn't go how he had thought it would. Even in his best case scenario, L never would have imagined that Light would have accepted him, wounds or not, back into his life so freely. After not contacting him for almost a month, L was sure the teen wouldn't have wanted to talk to him. But he had been wrong. And L was never so happy to be wrong in his life.

L hadn't planned on telling the youth how he truly felt toward him, either. That he loved him. But L did. And he didn't think he could've held it in much longer. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted a future together with Light. He did. He wanted to be with Light forever. He could only hope that Light felt the same way.

He also hadn't expected Light to be so calm about his wounds. He knew Light wasn't so shallow as to break it off with someone just because they had a few injuries, but L couldn't help but manifest his own loathing for the wounds into Light. Looking down at the teen, L sighed quietly. Moving a little closer to the sleeping figure, if that was even possible, L closed his own eyes.

'_Maybe he's right,'_ L thought to himself, feeling sleep starting to grip him. _'Maybe they are just scars.'_


End file.
